Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{12}}{6^{4}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{12}}{6^{4}} = 6^{12-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{12}}{6^{4}}} = 6^{8}} $